


It's a Tie

by Wara_Ningyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Ningyo/pseuds/Wara_Ningyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more than just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fanfiction that I have written in my entire life and I apologize in advance if it's badly written. Please forgive me and it's too lengthy and might be messy. Anyway, I still hope that you appreciate it. T~T Feel free to point out some errors because it's my first time writing this one and I literally had a hard time writing this one otl.
> 
> Warning: Verbose  
> Theme: Semi-Alternate Universe wherein they're trapped in a large mansion instead of a school
> 
> Background music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSAVsstaj4E

Deafening silence filled the room when he made his way through the velvety door but there is a slight smirk on the lips of the short yet cunning young woman that dazzled under the moonlight. She was just there, sitting dainty at the center of the room with cards scrambled over the table.

Playing a game against an expert is a tough yet exciting challenge that there are times he couldn’t get himself to slumber in peace. They have been doing this lately, these stolen moments in the night where everyone else in the mansion – or should we say, cage that they are trapped in - is deeply asleep and only the two of them were in each other’s company.

No one knows their little secret for their rooms were only divided by a wall and a portal where he just casually entered has been made for their convenience so that nobody would see them going in and out of each other’s rooms. They cooperated with each other just to put a cavity in the walls that separated them and to make the external walls a little soundproof with scraps of random materials from their rooms. And since it’s like that, wearing shoes is just an option. Very clever indeed.

It’s simple – the winner can either get paid or pleasure himself or herself and the loser will just have to bear with it or endure the pain of being the submissive. It started off as a simple consequence until it became a thriller every time they want to. Either way, it is only pride that comes as the real prize – for both the victor and the loser will both be pleasuring themselves in sinful decadence that no amount of money or worth of luxury could ever give, not to mention that there have been a covenant that they would only give it to each other and no one else. After all, it’s an addictive form of gambling that they could not resist.

Ever since the first night started, their sleeping apparel and grooming changed. Hers would always be a velvety Victorian-style undergarment that had an assortment of lace and silky ribbons that accentuated the curves of her body but a pain to him every time his fingers get tangled in it in between their soft caresses and frantic moans. His is much simpler yet very sophisticated – a crisp white shirt, slacks, and a leather belt but to her, he seems more dashing in this garb rather than being naked. Even when he was about to sleep, he still looked like a businessman.

The game went smoothly, each of them having tremendous strategies just to beat each other despite the futility of the real essence of the game when both of them are going to satiate their hearts’ hidden desires. She shuffled the cards with expertise and when she was about to lay down the card that she picked – she threw all of them at him.

“Excuse me?” He growled at her, pounding on the desk. “You cheated, damn it! We didn’t even finish the game! I was about to win!”  
  
“But the tension in the atmosphere is too much, I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

He knocked down the chairs and the tables.

She laughed at his frustration. “Do you even need to do that just to express how much I hurt your pride?”

“We don’t need those anymore.”He snapped at her. “You’ll have to pay for this. I am going to double your suffering.”  
  
“So are we going to play it rough tonight?” She asked with a twirl of her hair on her index finger.

With a smirk, he stood from his chair and approached her with his fingers gently caressing her chin. “No _fucking_ way. My precious Celes, I am going to take it very slow that you might not be able to survive” he breathed onto her lips, grayish-blue spheres directly staring at those wide crimson eyes of hers.

Without any warning, she leaned onto him and closed the gap between their lips, painfully savoring the taste of each other’s lips. They haven’t even started yet, but his eyeglasses were already moist from the air they breathe.

“ _Fuck_...you, Celest...ugh.” He said in between hitched breaths, rivulets of sweat forming in his forehead.  
  
“Why are you acting as the submissive now, _Byakuya-sama_?” Wouldn’t it be against the pride of the winner to be a _Byakuya-seme_ tonight?”

“Stand up, I don’t want to strain my back kissing a short woman like you.”

“Okay then, master of the night.” And she leaned on the wall, waiting for further action that pleases her.

He grabbed her head and pulled her hair with full force but each tug seemed to be so pleasurable for her. “Fuck you, Celestia.”

She smirked at him and bit her lip. “Ahh yes. Please, fuck me. Slowly...and painfully sweet.”

“Your wish is my command, even if I am the real winner here.”He gently sunk his front teeth on the sensitive spot on her neck as she cried out in pleasure. When he was about to trace her jaw line with his lips, he found his eyeglasses getting in the way, and no matter how expensive it is, he threw it somewhere he might not be able to see it again.

“Don’t worry, I’m near-sighted. The nearer I am to you, the more I get to see how beautiful you are.”

Her cheeks flushed at the affirmation. She had been laying her eyes on him ever since, and she declined all the compliments that the other men would give her, and her heart would always leap at his words and how his eyes spoke the truth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and caught his mouth in hers, their tongues tasting each other’s soul.

Then he slid his hand onto her thigh without separating their lips, and carried her from behind. Celestia gasped and broke away to look directly into Byakuya’s eyes and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her hair cascaded down from her small face, and it’s a good thing that she didn’t wear her clip-ons this time. It was a hassle during their first time.

He tightened his grip around her and resumed what they are doing, and then he pulled away and brushed a finger on one of her straps, loosening it until it falls gently off her shoulder, exposing a little of her chest.

“Get your arm off that.”

She smiled and obediently removed her arm, now completely exposing her left breast. Despite doing this for several times already, she still felt embarrassment from him and covered it with one of her hands.

“Still embarrassed, my dear?”He asked.

She nodded. “This is going to be difficult in our current position...why don’t we sit down?”

“Oh.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s what I like about you.”

The room was a mess with all the cards scattered on the floor, the tables literally flipped, and the chairs in futile positions so the bed was their last resort. She was still on his arms, and he cautiously made his way to her four-posted queen-sized bed.

He sat at the edge and she was now sitting directly on his lap, holding on to his strong arms for support, and fully exposed it to him.

Then he ran his moistened lips open on her other shoulder, biting on the strap and pulling it down her arm making her gasp and shiver in too much sexual frustration. This time, he asked her to raise her arms and removed the strap himself. Both of her breasts were now exposed to him, and her legs shook when he smirked at her and blew on each of her hardened buds.

He chuckled at her nervousness. “What’s so special about tonight that made you seem so frustrated? Where’s the Celestia awhile ago?”

She was so nervous that she wasn’t even able to reply properly. “Before that...would...would you like to remove the ribbons first?” She asked hastily.

“I forgot about those fucking ribbons. Wait here.”

She sighed and plopped herself on her clean and silky maroon sheets, her eyes fixated on the turned-off chandelier that hung on the high ceiling of her room – it was so reflective that she could almost see her flustered face on each of its facets.

Byakuya came back with a pair of shears that seemed to be new and perfectly polished. “I confiscated it from Fukawa...or should I say, Syo...when she attempted to attack me in the library.”

“You’re not gonna break the ribbons at the back of my waist.”She protested.

“Decline or I’m going to fuck you senseless while wearing those itchy clothes. Your perfect white skin will be injured and neither one of us will like that, right?” He pointed out.

She pouted and sat upright as he went behind her and cut off the fabric not just on the ribbons, but from the bottom and all the way up, tearing the fabric effortlessly that made her squirm from the temperature and the thought of how much it costs.

“Thank god it doesn’t have a zipper.”He sighed as discarded her whole nightgown and ran a finger on her back.  
“You’ll have to pay for that.”  
“Whatever will happen later is worth more than a million of those.”  
“Byakuya, please.”  
“When we get out of here we’re going to the lingerie shop immediately.” He softly whispered to her ear. “And I’m sure that we’re both going to get out of here alive.”

She leaned onto him with her lips parted. “Do whatever you want to. Now.”

He smiled and nipped on her neck, jaw and shoulders, too careful not to leave a hickey as he valued her porcelain-like skin more than pearls and diamonds while massaging both of her breasts, gaining soft sounds of pleasure under her breath.

This is too boring, he thought. So he gently pushed a palm against her back and she positioned herself as she lay on the bed so that they’re facing each other. He pulled his shirt over and threw the article on the floor. He hovered over her, nipping and lapping on her collarbones, and finally sucking on each of her buds, starting with the right and squeezing on the neglected ones and vice-versa. She never spoke a single word again for all she did was to whimper, shake, and moan.

He wasn’t satisfied with it, so he alternately lapped her circumference and lips, back and forth, until she sweats and goes crazy with all his slow yet sensual gestures.

“Just so you know I won’t be inserting a finger there.” He told her coyly.

She shut her eyes and bit her lip at the statement. “Please.”

“How dare you ask me things if you cheated on the game?”

“Fuck me all you want, no matter how slow or hard. I’m begging you, Bya...uhh...”

He spread her legs wide open on blew on her already moistened underwear. “Oh, I didn’t mean to make you this wet. The fun is just getting started, you know.”

Then he removed the last piece of clothing from her using his teeth while slowly running both of his palms on her legs until it reaches her feet. He threw it on the floor and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants so that his boxers were the only thing that is left on him.

He knelt down and pulled her legs until it hangs at the edge of the bed, and he gently sucked and lapped on her inner thighs upwards until it reaches her core.

“Celes, please spread them wider.”

She gulped but obeyed anyway as she shut her eyes and bit her lips in order not to scream out too loudly. But he dangerously licked, nipped, and sucked on her juices that her body violently arched to him.

“Uhh...ahh! Please don’t...uhh...fuck! Uhh...don’t stop...”

Then he pulled away and replaced his tongue with his middle finger. “Byakuya-sama!”  
And another one. “Ugh.”  
And he thrusts in and out _oh so fucking slowly_ that it drove her nuts.

And his tongue again. She was already moaning so loudly so he stopped and covered her mouth with his while pumping his fingers in and out of her. Then cupped her core. Then played with her tongue. Then fingered her again. Then he ran his tongue from his inner wrist up to the tip of his two fingers, and noisily sucked on it while moaning “Hmm...delicious,” And played with her tongue again, letting her taste her own juices.

“You want some too?”

She nodded and sensually sucked on his fingers, earning a groan from him. “You on the bed. It’s a tie because I ripped your pride off you earlier.”

“Tch. Just this once.”  
“Yes.”

She knelt down and proceeded to remove his boxers by her hands, and stroked it first before she laps it and take him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, humming and she did the same at a much slower pace that almost made him tear up.

“Damn you, Celestia! Fuck you! Fuck...ugh!”

He released and she swallowed without his warning.

“What the fuck was that?”He asked.

“Tastier than the finest soups in the world.”She answered sarcastically.

Then their mouths battled for dominance again while pulling on each other’s heads and tossing and turning on the bed, both of their tastes blending in their tongues, and despite her small frame she could make him go crazy when she fingered herself and sucked on her own fingers. Then she let him suck it and their lips met again.

After a few minutes of sucking, and nipping, and licking, and kissing around their bodies, he finally entered her and started so dangerously slow in...and out. She cried out in pain because of how slow it went as he promised and went faster, then slower, and faster. She arched her back and bucked her hips unto him. Their bodies and soft moans were in sync with each other until they both reached their climax and shut their eyes in pleasurable pain.

With strong egoism running through their veins, they both lost and at the same time – won as well in their own ways. The slow fucking didn’t even ensue, as they were both frustrated by each other’s physical attachment.

But as time went by, it became more than just a game. It became more than just fucking. It became more than just a fucking game.

Because the time that they spent together developed their feelings towards each other and in between their dirty little tricks and all those sensual moments were the confessions, memories, and stories that no other people in the mansion that they are trapped in knows.

“I just hope that when we get out of here, we would still be together.”He quipped at her, their limbs intertwined with a quilt over their bodies.

“I hope so too.”She agreed in response. “At first, it was just for fun. It was just for prizes. It was just for money and all the material shoop...”

“All the material shit in the world.” He cut.

“Yeah, but now I realized that there’s something between us that binds us more than this.” She continued.

“Celes, you are the only person that I did this with despite being popular to all the women in the world. I hope the same goes to you.” He said.

“Don’t worry, I was pure until you came.” She said. He looked at her intently and she chuckled. “No pun intended.”

He smiled and brushed his lips against her forehead. “I want to save you here as well as the others. Trust me, we’re going to be safe all throughout. Promise me that.”

“Yes, Byakuya. But will I be having a hope on you?” She asked.

“Celes, this is the night that I have decided to give you my last name in the future.” He answered confidently.

She snuggled through his embrace and they slept sore yet blissfully the whole night. These were just stolen moments that made them forget all the despair that they’re experiencing even just for a while. They were just victims of a much larger game that they are fighting to win.


End file.
